


Counting Stars

by littleartemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel catches wind of a song which describes how he feels for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Contains lyrics to One Republic's 'Counting Stars'.

He hears the thrum of the music before he catches wind of the voice singing along. What surprises him more than the modern music is the voice, low and familiar. A tone coming from deep in the owners throat.

For a moment Dean feels like an ass for thinking he has the voice of an angel.

_”Lately I’ve bin, I’ve bin losin’ sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be.”_

When he moves into the doorway of the room, he smiles a little to himself, seeing Cas dancing around. He wants to judge the ex-angels taste in music, but he can’t find the heart to when Cas looks so at peace.

_"Everything that drowns me, makes me wanna fly."_

When Cas gets that far off look, Dean moves in, resting a hand on his friends. The song continues over the speakers of the laptop.

_“Said no more counting dollars, we’ll be counting stars.”_

Their eyes meet and before Dean could get a word in he felt the angels lips on his own and he was lost in the rhythm of the music matched with the beating of their hearts. It felt like a cliche romcom moment, Dean’s fingers moving into the mess that was Cas’ hair, pulling him in close. Messy, desperate, and more than once they had to separate to breathe.

Once they got the ‘physical I need you’s out he could feel the angels fingers tracing along his stubble. Blue eyes roamed over him, the hunter refusing to tear his own from Castiel’s. He remembered how the angel had said with some amount of distress that he could no longer see Dean’s soul.

With some amount of foolish hope he took the others hand in his own, placing it over his heart that felt like it was racing a mile a minute. It might not be his soul but it was close enough.

Cas seemed to agree, relaxing against him with his forehead pressed to Dean’s, eyes focused on his hand placed over the very center of Dean’s being. The part of him which guided his actions.

“Take that money, and watch it burn. Sink in the river, the lessons I learned.”

He watches Cas mouth the lyrics, guessing he’s listened to this song more than once. “Taking after, Sam’s taste in music?”

It’s meant to be a light tease, Dean even smiles as he says it but he feels Cas tense at the comment. Trying to remedy it he runs a hand along the angels back, worried he may have offended. It felt like it was easy to do that lately.

“I found this one on my own. I felt I identified with it almost. Especially in consideration to my feelings.”

Dean cocks his head in question, pulling back a little and resting a hand on the side of the ex-angels face. His brows furrow slightly when Cas looks away, opening his mouth to ask just what Cas meant.

“My feelings for you Dean.” Dean’s jaw dropped at that, not knowing how to answer though he didn’t have to, Cas leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips before whispering something he remembered from earlier; “Lately I’ve bin, I’ve bin losin’ sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby, I bin, I bin prayin’ hard. Said no more counting dollars, we’ll be counting stars, yeah we’ll be counting stars.”

For a moment the hunter startles as Cas starts slowly moving them in a circle, but he relaxes realizing they’re doing a slow waltz. He doesn’t stop his soft singing though.

“I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line. In my faces flashing suns, seek it out and ye shall find. Old, but I’m not that old, young, but I’m not that bold. And I don’t think the world is sold. I’m just doing what we’re told.

“I feel something so right, at doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong. At doing the right thing. I could lie, could lie, could lie, everything that kills me makes me feel alive.”

They keep going like that, the fallen singing words against Dean’s lips that were unfamiliar to Dean yet felt so familiar at the same time. Like he was singing about their life.

Eventually he leaned in, pressing his lips to the others and silencing his song. Kissing away everything that hurt. His hands pressed into the places on Cas’ back where he knew wings once perched, trying his hardest to keep them both grounded.

He would do everything he could to make sure Cas did not regret every sacrifice he had made.


End file.
